1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increase in the distribution of information media may lead into remarkable advancement in the functionalities of semiconductor devices. To ensure higher competitiveness, new semiconductor products may be required to meet demands for lower cost and higher quality by way of higher integration. The semiconductor scale-down may continue to achieve higher integration.